Confusion
by Akunoko
Summary: Kira fait des rêves... Qui l'emmènent de plus en plus loin avec Gin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la limite de ce qu'il peut supporter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'irréparable. [OS][Deathfic]


Bonjour… Euh… Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir écrit quelque chose comme ça, je sais que ça dégoûte certains, et ça me repousse moi-même, mais j'en ai eu l'envie bizarre et inexpliquée. Ensuite, je demande aussi pardon par rapport au fait qu'en écrivant des OS, je prends du retard sur mes chapitres en attente… Ah, bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Kira s'éveilla en sueur, le visage brûlant. L'un des shôjis de sa chambre était ouvert, et l'air frais de la nuit automnale pénétrait dans la pièce. La lune, ronde, brillante et argentée se tenait majestueusement au centre du ciel, le narguant de son éclatante beauté. Kira sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Qui allait arriver. Il connaissait son rêve.

Des pas se rapprochaient déjà, venant du jardin de pierres. Des pas discrets, presque silencieux. Le marcheur ne semblait presque pas déranger l'alignement parfait des minuscules pierres. Et puis une main, longue, fine, vint s'accrocher au bord de l'ouverture de la pièce.

Kira déglutit. Il connaissait cette main. Au bout de cette main, il y avait… un long bras aux muscles nerveux… une épaule maigre et ronde sous un haori blanc comme neige… et un visage souriant, aux yeux plissés, une tête dont les cheveux gris brillaient comme de l'argent sous l'éclat de l'astre nocturne.

« Izuru… »

« Capitaine… » s'étrangla le shinigami.

Il connaissait la suite. La main plongea dans le kimono noir pour y trouver quelque chose mais Kira ne la regarda pas, son attention braquée sur Gin qui malgré ses paupières étroitement fermées semblait le fixer.

Kira commençait à avoir la nausée. Assis dans son lit, en simple yukata, il percevait la fraîcheur coupante de la nuit mais tremblait plus d'émotion que de froid.

La main sortit un fruit du vêtement, un fruit brun et sec sur lequel les longs doigts blancs se refermaient aisément. Gin se décala et une partie de son torse apparut, suivie d'une jambe qui se cala contre l'armature du shôji, puis tendit la main vers Kira et lui présenta le fruit sans se départir de son sourire.

C'est à ce moment, comme chaque fois, que Kira se sentit mal. Le kaki séché lui apparaissait en contre-jour à cause de la lumière de la lune. Le poignet de son Capitaine… Il pouvait voir, à travers la peau transparente, l'os blanc…

« Izuru… »

* * *

Kira se réveilla une deuxième fois, dans sa réalité cette fois-ci. Il était couché sur le dos, plaqué contre ses oreillers comme s'il avait voulu se fondre dedans. Les murmures de Gin résonnaient encore dans son esprit avec une puissance douloureuse.

« Izuru… »

Il se sentait sale, humide. Tout son corps était recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur qui collait son yukata gris à sa peau. Kira se redressa et sa tête tourna un instant, de petites taches noires apparurent devant ses yeux cernés. Sa chambre était bien fermée. Allongeant un bras, il tâtonna un instant et finit par trouver le tiroir de sa table de chevet, dont il tira un petit poignard.

Hésitant un instant, il appuya la lame froide sur la chair de son poignet. Un sang vermeil jaillit, traçant des lignes pourpres le long de ses avant-bras. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Ce ne seraient que deux lignes de plus parmi toutes les fines cicatrices blanches qui striaient ses membres. C'était sa seule façon de se punir pour n'avoir pas pu sauver le Capitaine Ichimaru. Faire couler son sang. Lorsque le métal déchirait sa peau, il ne ressentait rien, et c'est ensuite que venait la douleur, qui pulsait à l'endroit de la blessure, tandis qu'il regardait presque avec fascination le liquide rouge souiller ses draps blancs.

Des draps blancs qui portaient déjà les traces jaunies de ses précédentes mutilations. Du sang qui s'accrochait aux fibres du tissu et refusait de s'en séparer.

En regardant le sang s'écouler le long de ses bras, en sentant la douleur qui lui faisait serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir, Kira avait l'impression que tout son dégoût de lui-même se purgeait en même temps. Qu'en se vidant entièrement de son sang il pourrait se faire pardonner auprès de son Capitaine. Expier ses fautes.

Un tremblement de son bras fit s'enfoncer l'arme un peu plus loin dans sa chair, lui arrachant un tressaillement suivi d'une sorte de cri aigu.

Il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre. Ni même dans les pièces voisines. Pourtant le sentiment de honte qui étreignit le shinigami à cet instant fut si fort qu'il reposa le couteau près de sa lampe. Regardant ses poignets scarifiés, il comprit qu'il n'était pas encore satisfait. Qu'il avait besoin de plus de coupures, cette nuit.

Pourtant il refusait de reprendre la lame. De peur de ressentir à nouveau _ça_. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Izuru Kira, qui attachait tant d'importance à l'honneur du guerrier, faisait ce genre de… choses…

Il n'avait pas envie d'être considéré comme un monstre… Il ne voulait pas que l'on croie qu'il faisait ça pour qu'on le plaigne… Il voulait juste se punir, c'était tout…

Se recouchant, Kira se promit de changer ses draps et de nettoyer la lame tôt le matin. Il ne faudrait pas que Rangiku tombe dessus, elle qui avait l'habitude de pénétrer dans sa chambre à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Le couteau était toujours posé sur sa table de chevet. Et l'envie de tendre à nouveau la main était atrocement tentante. Le corps de Kira réclamait… cette brève sensation qui lui faisait tant de bien… Après tout personne ne le saurait, personne ne pourrait l'entendre…

Kira combattit ses démons intérieurs une bonne partie de la nuit pour finalement s'endormir, épuisé.

* * *

« T'as pas l'air en forme, Izuru ! »

La blonde et plantureuse Rangiku se pencha vers Kira, cherchant à capter le regard éternellement fuyant du blond. Plus grande que lui de quelques centimètres, elle ne parvint pas à accrocher ses yeux noisette. Des yeux habituellement cernés de noir et à l'expression indifférente…

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste un coup de fatigue. »

Tout en affabulant, il avait tiré nerveusement ses manches sur les nouveaux bandages qui entouraient ses poignets. Il n'avait pas été se faire soigner aux quartiers de la quatrième division, il aurait eu droit à trop de question. On se serait inquiété pour lui, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et peut-être même qu'Unohana lui aurait fait l'honneur de se mettre en colère de cette façon particulièrement effrayante qui lui est propre.

Mais tout ça, Kira ne le méritait pas. Il n'était qu'un soldat qui avait lâchement laissé mourir son Capitaine. Un lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche.

Un mot qui ne cessait de le tarauder.

« Te cache pas derrière ta mèche ! » protesta la vice-capitaine de la dixième division.

Le blond tenta une espèce de sourire crispé. Il ne savait plus sourire… Plus comme avant… lorsqu'il riait avec Shuuhei et Rangiku, des soirs de fête. Quand ils se moquaient de lui parce que les kakis séchés du Capitaine lui donnaient mal au ventre et qu'il finissait toujours par se joindre à eux.

Se moquer de lui-même. Toujours à faire les quatre volontés du Capitaine Ichimaru.

Soudain une étreinte parfumée l'enveloppa, et il sentit la chair de la shinigami de chaque côté de sa nuque. Il aurait été gêné et aurait rougi s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état d'apathie profonde.

« Il est toujours avec toi. »

Kira se raidit, devinant sans peine que Rangiku parlait du défunt.

« Il est mort pour toi et moi, pour notre bonheur, alors sois heureux Kira. » continua la femme sans savoir que ces mots le blessaient encore plus.

Mort pour lui. Il avait contribué à la mort de celui qu'il admirait le plus en ce monde. Il ne méritait plus de vivre.

« Il n'est plus de ce monde, mais il est toujours là, quelque part… »

* * *

Une fois de plus, Kira se réveilla à l'intérieur de son rêve. Il savait qu'une fois encore la même scène allait se rejouer, et le lendemain aussi… Il attendit les bruits de pas, la lente et stressante apparition de Gin, ses murmures, la main tendant le kaki séché et le poignet se découpant dans le clair de lune… Et alors qu'à cet instant il était certain de se réveiller en proie à une affreuse douleur qui lui martèlerait la poitrine… Cette douleur suave et lancinante qui serpentait autour de son cœur après chaque rêve…

Gin entra. Il posa un pied sur le tatami. Le cœur de Kira manqua de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas _normal_. Cela dépassait les limites que Kira avait établies autour de son rêve, des limites qui avaient l'apparence de lames acérées.

Si son rêve allait plus loin…

Gin était à présent debout devant son lit. Se penchait vers lui et entrouvrait lentement les yeux, délicatement jusqu'à ce que son subordonné puisse fixer de ses yeux bruns ceux, gris pâle, de son cher Capitaine.

C'est alors que Gin avança sa main libre, lentement… visant sans se cacher le cou de Kira. Celui-ci, s'il recula légèrement, ne se défendit pas et attendit sagement que les doigts glacés se déposent sur son cou. C'était un geste que le Capitaine avait coutume de faire, pour l'effrayer, mais il ne serrait qu'un peu. Juste le temps de lui faire peur et de lui rappeler qu'il devait obéir, quoi qu'il arrive, et rester fidèle.

En vérité il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Kira avait toujours été d'une fidélité maladive envers Gin, persistant à penser qu'il était « vraiment gentil » même avec des preuves devant les yeux. Et finalement, il avait eu raison… Gin n'avait trahi que pour le bien de Rangiku. Et pour le sien.

Mais son bien à lui avait disparu et résidait à présent entre les mains blanches de l'apparition, qui renforçaient lentement la pression sur la gorge exposée. Le bruit mat du kaki séché tombant au sol résonna longtemps dans les oreilles du shinigami. Bientôt Kira ne put plus respirer convenablement, et l'air se raréfia dans ses poumons. La seule chose qu'il sentait était la présence toute proche de son Capitaine, et il se trouvait dans un délicieux état de flottement, dans une brume ouatée où il lui était impossible de réfléchir… Plus besoin de se torturer l'esprit… Plus besoin de se faire tant de mal… Il allait mourir…

Ah. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais la tournure qu'il prenait le ravissait au plus haut point en même temps qu'elle l'effrayait. Pourquoi ? Jusqu'où ce songe allait-il continuer ? Gin s'était approché et l'avait touché. S'il avait pu, Kira aurait gémi de plaisir à ce contact. Si seulement sa gorge n'était pas aussi atrophiée. Il aurait pu faire savoir au Capitaine Ichimaru que… qu'il lui manquait tellement…

C'était son seul regret en cet instant. Celui de ne pouvoir laisser sortir de sa bouche tous les sons aigus qu'il voulait produire, celui de ne pouvoir montrer combien les mains de Gin provoquaient chez lui une intense satisfaction, tout comme la douleur qui l'asphyxiait petit à petit tandis qu'il fixait de ses iris brumeux le visage malicieux.

La pression sur le cou de Kira se relâcha soudainement. Toussant douloureusement en se massant la gorge, ce dernier se demanda comment une création de son esprit malade pouvait être si réaliste. Gin se pencha sur l'homme à la respiration sifflante, un sourire plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire sur ses lèvres fines.

« Izuru… Mon Izuru… » murmura le renard au creux de son oreille.

Le ton sensuel employé par le rusé fit courir un long et délicieux frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kira, qui redressa la tête pour fixer avec affolement son supérieur. _Mon Izuru_ ? Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Surtout pas le Capitaine.

Jamais, non plus, il ne s'était penché de la sorte vers lui, les yeux ouverts, le fixant avec une intensité qui fit tambouriner son cœur. _Il me regarde_. Kira se sentait soudain laid. Hideux avec son long visage trop mince et ses paupières tombantes qui lui donnaient l'air hautain. Avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, en pagaille puisqu'il ne les avait pas encore plaqués en une mèche soignée. Comparé à la beauté mystérieuse de Gin, il n'était rien…

Le visage se rapprocha encore. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus séparées que par une distance imaginaire que Kira aurait voulu franchir. Mais il se contenait de subir son rêve. Subir. Comme ce mot sonnait joliment. Le souffle de Gin était chaud, contrairement à son corps, et effleurait les lèvres du shinigami qui les ouvrit pour en recueillir un peu plus. Il voulait poser ses lèvres sur celles du Capitaine. Non, il voulait l'inverse. Il voulait que ce soit Gin qui l'embrasse. Il préférait attendre. Un sourire ironique étira un instant sa bouche. Même en songe, il restait celui à qui on donnait les ordres, celui qui n'osait rien…

Le désir qui grimpait en flèche à l'intérieur de Kira était de plus en plus difficile à endiguer et surtout à cacher, mais Gin se redressa, un sourire moqueur ayant remplacé son expression sérieuse, les yeux à nouveau plissés.

« Tu attendras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, perdu. Il n'aurait pas le courage de revivre une seconde nuit ces évènements. Pourtant l'espoir que les choses puissent aller plus loin le convainquit et il acquiesça une nouvelle fois, plus docile que précédemment. Le Capitaine s'approcha, plongeant une main dans la chevelure désordonnée dans un mouvement un peu brusque.

« Parce que tu es à moi… Kira. »

* * *

Kira s'éveilla en haletant, avec la sensation désagréable d'un poids au-dessus de sa tête. Finalement, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était enfoui sous son oreiller et s'en extirpa, le cœur encore battant après son rêve. Aussitôt, les souvenirs d'une précision cruelle revinrent la charge, et le dégoût reprit le dessus sur tout autre chose.

Il avait osé. Il avait osé vouloir atteindre le corps du Capitaine Ichimaru. Il avait osé laisser ses désirs et ses fantasmes prendre le pas sur sa raison. Il avait attendu, tendu à l'extrême, le contact interdit qui finalement n'était pas venu… Même en rêve, c'était impardonnable.

Rapidement, il récupéra le poignard à nouveau propre et brillant et le posa une coupure à peine cicatrisée, frémissant. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite pendant qu'en lui grandissait une sensation trop bien connue… Il le voulait, il souhaitait voir ce sang dégouliner… Mais derrière ce désir sourdait une excitation malsaine, l'envie de ressentir un frisson de douleur…

La lame s'enfonça dans la plaie, rouvrant la blessure. Serrant les dents, Kira sentit monter dans sa gorge un râle rauque tandis qu'une vague de plaisir parcourait son corps. Renversant la tête en arrière, il répéta l'opération des dizaines de fois, abîmant sa chair pour sa propre satisfaction.

« Hmm… »

Si par malheur une personne avait entendu les bruits sortant de la chambre de Kira, elle aurait immédiatement pensé que le shinigami était en train de faire… _cela_. Avec une femme. La luxure qui suintait de ses exhalaisons ne pouvait tromper personne sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

« Aah ! »

Le souffle court, Kira finit par reposer la lame près de son oreiller, regardant, subjugué, le flot rouge qui salissait son yukata et ses draps… Il se recoucha, essoufflé, la tête encore pleine des sensations éprouvées. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et chaque pulsation puissante expulsait de son corps quelques millilitres de sang… quelques gouttes qui le débarrassaient un peu de sa peine…

« Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous me faites faire... »

* * *

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois. C'était toujours la même nuit. Ce n'était pas un songe. Le sang séché répandait autour de lui son odeur métallique, les croutes fraîches sur ses bras le démangeaient désagréablement. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert les yeux ? Il n'avait rêvé de rien. Juste un trou noir, sans haut, sans bas, sans sentiments… Un sommeil épuisant.

Il se tourna sur le côté et sa joue rencontra quelque chose de froid. Le couteau. Le saisissant, pas encore tout à fait sorti des brumes du sommeil, Kira posa un pied à terre. Et s'arrêta.

Il regardait sa jambe dénudée. Le yukata s'était ouvert, la ceinture défaite, et il était à moitié nu, assis, ses jambes découvertes. Sa peau semblait luire à la faible lueur lunaire que filtraient les shôjis. Une peau encore vierge de cicatrices.

* * *

Un cri le tira du néant, un cri féminin, horrifié. Kira ouvrit les yeux lentement, incertain quant à ce qui se passait. Il penchait pour une femme dont la chambre était proche de la sienne et qui avait dû avoir un problème… Oui, ce devait être ça…

Ouvrant totalement les paupières, il se rendit compte qu'il se trompait complètement. C'était Rangiku. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle restait figée, les yeux écarquillés et les mains portées à sa bouche pour étouffer d'autres cris.

Puis il se souleva péniblement sur un coude et la regarda mieux.

« Bonjour, Rangiku. »

Il fallait toujours être poli, en toutes circonstances.

« Kira, tu… »

Ah, le problème était donc en rapport avec lui ? Baissant les yeux sur son corps, il se figea. Pris d'une intense envie de vomir. Le sang. Le sang, partout. Les draps blancs devenus rouge foncé. D'horribles croutes brunâtres sur ses avant-bras. Un couteau tombé au sol, la lame couverte de sang séché et marron.

Non.

Elle l'avait vu. Relevant les yeux avec terreur, il fixa la si jolie femme blonde en face de lui. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle gémissait à présent. Ses lèvres tremblaient elle les mordit.

Non.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle tomba à genoux, ne faisant aucun effort pour retenir sa chute ou se relever. Il voulut se tirer du lit et des draps collés à sa peau pour aller l'aider.

Et, au moment où il posa un pied par terre, il les vit et se rappela. Les coupures. Des dizaines de coupures. Toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Sur ses cuisses, ses mollets. Il s'était charcuté les jambes dans la nuit.

« Izuru… pardon… pardon…»

Rangiku s'étranglait et hoquetait, s'étouffant dans ses larmes. Elles les avait vues elle aussi.

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Il était le fautif… Il faisait pleurer Rangiku… la bien-aimée de Gin…

Cette pensée conjuguée avec la terrible vision de ses blessures fit remonter un liquide brûlant dans sa gorge et Kira se pencha, agité de soubresauts, vomissant sur le poignard au pied du lit.

Ce qui sortait de son corps était dégoûtant. Acide. Amer. Comme lui. Chaud comme la passion qui le rongeait. Dégoûtant, à l'image de son corps lui-même.

Un être répugnant ne pouvait produire que des choses répugnantes.

* * *

« Je suis désolée, Izuru. De n'avoir pas remarqué avant. »

Rangiku massait doucement les coupures avec de la crème cicatrisante en provenance de la quatrième division. Ses gestes étaient doux, pourtant Kira tressaillait souvent en se mordant les lèvres.

La femme était atterrée par le nombre de cicatrices et l'ancienneté de certaines. Depuis combien de temps… Depuis combien de temps le shinigami se faisait-il mal ainsi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire, de toute façon. »

Ce n'était pas une question et pourtant elle choisit de répondre tout en enroulant les bras blessés dans des bandages propres.

« J'aurais pu te soutenir. T'aider à aller mieux. »

Il eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux. Il gardait la tête baissée, fuyant son regard pendant qu'une honte sans nom le rongeait. Il avait l'impression que ce sentiment prenait vie dans ses entrailles, dévorant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage…

Elle l'avait vu.

Elle avait vu sa laideur, elle avait compris quel genre d'homme il était, et pourtant elle persistait à vouloir l'aider. Pourquoi ?

Il releva finalement les yeux vers elle, ses iris bruns parcourant le visage de Rangiku d'un air absent.

« Personne ne peut m'aider. »

Il eut l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et se sentit coupable, mais la femme se reprit et lança sèchement :

« Mais si. Il suffit que tu le veuilles, Kira. »

Mais Kira n'en était que trop conscient. Et il savait pertinemment que jamais sa volonté ne pourrait triompher de son mal, de son addiction, jamais son corps ne pourrait renoncer au plaisir qu'il lui offrait chaque nuit depuis trop longtemps.

Jamais son esprit ne pourrait se passer de la vision de son sang.

* * *

Gin fit glisser sa main se long du torse de Kira, le visage enfoui dans son cou, tandis que le blond haletait, coincé entre le corps de son Capitaine et le matelas. Il avait besoin de s'en aller. Pour la première fois, il souhaitait quitter son rêve, s'éveiller et se faire du mal. Il le _devait_, avant que n'arrive quelque chose d'irréparable.

Si… Si Gin continuait à lécher sa peau… A mordre son oreille, ses mamelons, à caresser ses cuisses…

Kira oublia de réfléchir lorsque des lèvres chaudes s'emparèrent des siennes, lorsque sa langue rencontra celle du Capitaine Ichimaru et que le monde sembla soudain moins noir. Il gémit. Les mains de Gin glissaient sur ses coupures et elle s'effaçaient sous ses doigts, plongeant Kira dans un état presque comateux.

Il ne se débattait pas, obéissait aux murmures langoureux de Gin lui dictant de faire tel ou tel geste, s'exécutant avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, pendant que quelque part dans son esprit retentissait une alarme tonitruante…

Il hoqueta lorsque de longs doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir. C'était… Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était… bon. Le souffle coupé, il ferma les yeux et tenta de prononcer quelque chose :

« Ca… Capitaine… »

Ses paroles, faibles, saccadées, furent englouties par les lèvres de Gin et les doigts se retirèrent.

L'alarme cessa de sonner.

Kira n'était plus qu'attente, impatience et désir. Tout son corps se tendit dans l'espoir de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver… Il le voulait en lui, il voulait se sentir vivant au moins une fois, sentir qu'il existait dans l'univers quelque chose de bénéfique…

Il avait oublié que ce n'était qu'un songe, tellement la chaleur des mains de son Capitaine semblait réelle, tellement les sensations étaient fortes… Les battements de son cœur résonnaient à ses tempes, jusque dans ses lèvres, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Et soudain, il sentit Gin à l'intérieur de son corps, il le sentit entrer lentement puis s'immobiliser, et il cessa de respirer. Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Et lorsque Gin se mit à bouger, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, il s'entendit crier, presque hurler, et oublia jusqu'à son propre nom pour se noyer dans ses sentiments…

* * *

Le réveil fut pénible. Il se redressa très lentement, le corps ankylosé comme s'il avait vraiment… Vraiment…

Il se haïssait.

Quelque chose de blanc collait aux draps.

Il déglutit.

Et puis, sans pouvoir se retenir d'avantage, il éclata en sanglots comme un petit enfant perdu, de grosses larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues, et il pleurait, et il gémissait, et il criait toute sa douleur, toute sa haine…

Tout son amour.

Lorsque sa crise fut passée, il tendit une main décidée vers sa table de nuit, avant de se souvenir que Rangiku lui avait confisqué sa lame. Alors il se leva, et longea le mur en s'aidant de ses mains, curieusement à l'aise face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la poignée de son zampakuto, posé contre le mur près de l'entrée, il referma sa main dessus avec un sourire à peine forcé, sentant les larmes chatouiller son cou en continuant leur chemin.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et contempla le sabre qui luisait d'un étrange éclat bleuté dans la lumière lunaire, comme pour le prévenir de s'arrêter là. De ne pas le saisir, de ne pas le brandir. De ne pas le pointer vers son ventre.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il écouta son arme qu'il la rabaissa, mais ce fut pour la faire glisser lentement à l'intérieur de son poignet. La peau s'ouvrit si facilement… Emerveillé, il regarda, les yeux brillants, le mince filet de sang qui semblait noir dans l'obscurité.

Il aurait voulus sourire à nouveau, mais il ne s'en sentait plus le courage.

Brusquement, sans que son visage ne reflète aucune émotion, il sectionna son poignet, allant jusqu'à fendre l'os, et répéta l'opération de l'autre main juste avant que la douleur ne l'atteigne.

S'allongeant sur le dos, il ferma les yeux – il ne voulait pas voir les plaies, elles lui semblaient tellement plus laides que les précédentes – et se remémora le visage de Gin. Les cheveux tels des fils d'argent, les traits fins, les yeux peut-être marron foncé, peut-être noirs, les paupières plissées, et son éternel sourire… Ce sourire qui lui donnait toujours l'air rieur, enjoué, même lorsque derrière cette allure de renard se cachait une profonde tristesse…

Ses commissures se soulevèrent très légèrement. Il allait réussir. Il allait, comme son Capitaine, s'endormir dans une mare de son propre sang, un sourire au bord des lèvres…

Peu lui importait de mourir rempli de sa honte, rempli de dégoût de lui-même, car désormais plus rien ne pourrait le faire souffrir.

* * *

Rangiku était debout devant le lit. Debout devant le corps qui s'y trouvait. Son visage était un masque dur, un masque de tristesse, et dans ses yeux brisés dansait l'image de l'inexpressif Kira.

Ce même Kira était étendu en travers de son lit, les bras en croix, deux horribles plaies brunes aux poignets. Le lit était plus rouge que jamais, et une flaque de sang s'étalait sur le sol. Son zampakuto, son arme de guerrier, avait été négligemment jeté au loin.

Son cœur se brisa mille fois quand elle fit un pas, et mille fois de plus lorsqu'elle en fit un deuxième et que sa semelle tressée rencontra le liquide pourpre. Elle sentit quelque chose remonter dans sa gorge et s'y loger, bloquant l'air qui voulait y entrer. Elle osa se pencher. Redouta de découvrir des yeux vides et voilés, une bouche entrouverte, un teint cireux.

Elle se figea et la boule dans sa gorge éclata en dizaines de larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues, quand elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait sur son visage qu'un doux sourire tranquille.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez me haïr cordialement pour avoir gâché votre journée (mais ayez pitié de moi, pauvre folle qui se fait pleurer toute seule à la relecture),

Akunoko.


End file.
